


The Last of the Angels

by Deans___Beautiful___fallen_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive John Winchester, Angel Castiel, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans___Beautiful___fallen_angel/pseuds/Deans___Beautiful___fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel war was devastating. Castiel Novak and his family are the last angels left after both their parents were killed in the war. After nine years, Castiel is finally able to settle down in Lawerence, Kansas. </p>
<p>Castiel expects his junior year to be hell. His anxiety,  depression, and anger issues makes it hard to make friends and that's not counting the fact that he hasn't been out of the house since he was seven. What he doesn't expect is to meet Dean Winchester, the man who changes Castiel's life. </p>
<p>Dean expects to his junior year to be the same as always-- girls throwing themselves at him. Boring and crappy teachers. His life is the definition of hell that is until he sees the new blue-eyed boy. What is it about him that is so enticing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lawrence Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be writing this. I have never written one before so hopefully you guys like it!!!!!!

Castiel's life has been an extremely lonely one. Ever since he was seven he was stuck inside his family's RV moving across the country. His family had escaped heaven right before the war began and they had to stay ahead of the angels hunting them. His parents went back up to heaven to try to stop the fighting only to be murdered by the minions of Raphael. Castiel and his seven siblings were then forced to continue moving across the country to keep safe. 

Finally, after nine years and after all the other angels have killed themselves off Castiel's family are able to settle down. They settle down in the small town of Lawrence Kansas. When everything is set up and Cas is enrolled in public school, his siblings all go their separate ways. Gabriel the second youngest was the only one who chose to stay and take care of Castiel. Castiel knew he was hard to live with. He was diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and anger issues, and he knew that Gabe was going to have a hard time keeping himself and Castiel fed and clothed. Cas was grateful for Gabe. Besides Anna, Gabe was the only one who didn't blame their parents' death on Castiel, even though it was Cas' fault.

It was early January when they had finally unpacked all their belongings. Cas' first day of school was fast approaching and Gabe could feel the nervous energy rolling off his brother. Gabe was making breakfast when Cas sleepily slumped down the stairs. "Hey kiddo" Gabe said cheerfully as Cas slumped over the kitchen table "I made you some breakfast, pancakes and bacon, your favorite."  
"Thanks Gabe, but I'm not hungry." Cas grabbed the mug of coffee his brother sat in front of him.  
"Okay Cassie what wrong? You've been really down in the dumps lately."  
"I don't think I'm ready to go to school in two days, Gabe. I haven't had any social interaction since I was seven. How am I supposed to make friends? I can't even talk to people without stuttering and getting flustered."  
"I know kiddo and I'm sorry, but you need to get some social interaction and public school is the best way to do that." Gabe smiled apologetically and put his hand on his brother's shoulder "public school will be good for you." 

The two days went by faster than Castiel would've hoped. It was four in the morning and he was wide awake. All he could do was think about all the horrible things that could happen. He spent the next half an hour worrying about every little thing. Around four thirty his mind to the only thing he didn't want to think about, his wings. The were huge and black and he knew he would have to bind them to his back everyday if he wanted to keep what he was a secret. The next twenty minutes were spent worrying about what would happen if people found out. 

At 5:00 Cas couldn't take it anymore. He got out bed and showered. He was out of the shower as dressed in all but a shirt by 5:45. Now came the part he dreaded. He pulled his wrap out of his bedside table drawer and slowly wrapped his wings so they were stuck to his back. They were going to be sore by the end of the day. He slipped on a baggy white shirt and his tan trench coat and walked downstairs. It was only six and Cas didn't have to leave until 7:30 so he decided to put his coffee in a to go mug and take a walk. He had gone two blocks to the little park when something caught his attention. Across the street in front of the little bench Cas was sitting on was the most beautiful car Cas had ever seen. He could tell it was a 1967 Chevy Impala, black, and in pristine condition. Cas had adored classic cars when he was little. He remembers having a few hidden posters, one with a car just like the one that sat in front of him. 

He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was almost 7:15 so he headed home. He walked in the door at 7:20 to see Gabe sitting at the table with coffee in his hands and a bags under his eyes. "Where have you been?" Gave was on his feet the minute Castiel closed the door. "I was worried sick. I thought you ran away or something."  
"Sorry, I just finished getting ready really early and wanted to take a walk to get some fresh land and try to call myself down."  
"Okay thank god. Next time answer my text messages please." Gabe let go of his brother's shoulders and took a deep breath.  
"Sorry I forgot it here. I'll try to be more careful." Castiel looked down at the floor and mentally kicked himself for forgetting his phone.  
"It's okay just be more careful. I still don't know the people in town so I want you to be a little more careful until we are completely adjusted. Understand?"  
"Yes Gabe."  
"Good now get going or you will be late." Gabe turned Cas toward the door and have a little shove. 

Cas' walk was filled with nerves and anxiety and all the horrible situations popped back into his head. It took him fifteen minutes to walk to Lawrence High. By the time he reached the parking lot he had worked himself up completely. He was gasping for breath trying not to have a panic attack on his first day. He was able to calm himself down enough to walk into the building and into the administration office. He got his schedule and his locker number five minutes before the first bell rang. As he was transferring his books into his locker he was approached by a red-headed girl with a star wats t-shirt on and headphones around her neck. "Hi" Castiel jumped. "I have never seen you before. I'm Charlie." She hugged Castiel. He stood stock still.  
"I'm Castiel." He replied in an almost whisper.  
"Odd name. I like you though." Charlie gave the biggest smile. The first bell rang and Charlie took a step back. "I'll see you later Castiel." She waved and then skipped off to class. 

Castiel had to use the map the office lady gave him to get to his science class. He walked in just before the tardy bell rang and took the seat in the back corner of the class. He spent that entire class drawing the impala he saw on his walk that morning. Twenty minutes into the class period he heard the roar of an engine and looked out the window to his left to see said impala park in the parking lot. Cas really needed to meet the kid who owned that car. The driver got out but his back to Castiel. Cas was determined to find the owner, but he saved that for another day. He just went back to drawing. 

Cas' next three classes passed by in a blur. English, French, and math were really easy to Castiel. The only bad thing was that he always different girls staring at him with a dreamy look in their eyes. It kinda creeped him out. After math Cas had lunch. He was putting books in his locker when two hands shoved him into the locker. He hit his lip on the corner of the locker and slid down to the floor. His locker was slammed shut and suddenly Cas was yanked to his feet. His back was slammed against the locker. He winced as the contact hurt his bound wings. He felt a fist connect with his cheek. Before he could even register what happened another fist connected with his stomach. Then another to his jaw. His eye was swelling shut. The punches stopped and Cas finally opened his eyes. He was surrounded by six people. Two of which held Cas to the lockers. Right in front of Cas was a short man in a black pea coat "I don't believe we've met. I'm Crowley." The guy stepped forward. He then pointed to the two guys holding Cas' shoulders. "Those two are Alistair and Azazel." He pointed his fat thumb at the guy to his left "this is Gordon and the girl on my right is meg." Cas eyes followed Crowleys movements. Crowley then pointed to the boy leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. "That's Dean." 

That's when Cas finally saw the boy. He was perfect. His hair was a golden brown and his face was perfectly proportionate and was littered with freckles. His lips were lush and a light pink. And his eyes. Oh his eyes. Even from far away Cas could tell they were they prettiest green he had ever seen. It took a while but Cas then looked at the rest of the boy's body. He had broad shoulders and through the fitted black t-shirt Cas could see the outlines of every muscle. This man was like an Adonis. Only when he took a punch to the gut did Cas look away from Dean. "And you are?" Crowley's tone was malicious and his smile was filled with pure evil.  
"C-Castiel" Cas barely got his name out before choking on the tears that began to flow freely down his cheeks.  
"Hmm. Interesting name nerd." Crowley wound up for a punch when a female voice spoke up from down the hall.  
Al and Az let go and Castiel slid to the floor. The group began down the hallway.  
"Catch you later asstiel." Crowley and the group laughed as they turned the corner. Castiel could've sworn Dean looked back with sympathy before following his friends. It took Cas a few minutes to calm his breathing to avoid a panic attack. He slowly stood and limped his way to the cafeteria.


	2. The New Guy

Dean woke with a start as he heard dishes being broken downstairs. Great, John is home. He looked at his alarm clock ad saw that it read 7:15. Great. He overslept. He sleepily put on his black fitted tee and his blue skinny jeans. He was slipping his boots on when it hit him. Sammy. He bounded downstairs, nearly tripping on his untied shoelaces. He reached the bottom landing and froze. In the kitchen, broken dishes were scattered across the floor. John was sifting through the fridge mumbling something to himself. Sam crouched behind the couch and became worried when he spotted Dean. Dean searched Sam for injuries and only found a small cut on his arm that Dean assumed was from a dish. Dean nodded to Sam and Sam got up grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, leaving it open for Dean. Dean was walkin out the door when he realized that the a Impalas keys were in the kitchen. Dean snuck quietly around his father and grabbed his keys. He was leaving the kitchen when two hands spun him around and slammed him against the kitchen wall.  
"You're running late." John words were slurred so Dean knew he was drunk. "You are in charge of your brother. He is a bright kid and I don't want you to be the reason he fails. I don't want you to ruin his chances like you ruined our family." Johns fist connected with deans ribcage. "Now get out." John dropped Dean and stammered up the stairs to his room.  
"Screw you." Dean turned to leave when John stomped out of his room.  
"I'm your father you will show me some respect." John hurled the whiskey bottle he was holding at Dean's head but Dean ducked just in time. Dean ran out the door before his father could get his feet to move. 

Outside, Sam was sitting on the porch with his leg bouncing nervously. Sam had tears in his eyes when Dean approached. "Dean are you okay?" Sam was crying as he gave his brother a bear hug.  
"Sam I'm fine. Just a few bruises I'll be fine." Dean wiped the tears from his brothers eyes and walked him over to the impala. "Come on. You'll be late." 

The drive was tense. Sam was unusually quiet and the silence was only broken by Sam's sniffles. Dean dropped off his brother and drove to school. He arrived twenty minutes into first period. Great first day after winter break and he already has a tardy. He parked the impala in his usual spot and walked inside to his math class. The day was uneventful. He walked around with his friends beating up on the usual kids. 

Dean hated his friends. They were rude and mean and never liked change. But Dean hung out with them because he got a reputation. He was known as the strongest kid in school and everyone feared him, well everyone except Jo. That girl was a badass and has been like a sister to Dean. He was bored with life though. Everyday it was the same thing. He wanted something new. 

His friends were going to lunch when they stopped. Crowley was the first one to speak up "looks like fresh meat boys." Dean followed Crowleys gaze to the boy standing by his locker. He was tall and lean and his black hair stool up at every angle. It was hot. He wore baggy clothes covered in a calf length trench coat. "Let's go." They walked silently down the hall. They waited until they were directly behind him, Dean shoved him into the locker with two hands placed directly on the shoulder blades. The boy went face first into the edge and sank to the floor. Al and Az picked him up and pinned him against the locker. Dean stopped and leaned against the lockers on the other side of the hall. The boy was beautiful. Even through the baggy clothes Dean could see the kid's build. The boy was muscular but lean. His jaw was sharp and lined with rough stubble. Dean scanned every inch of the boys face. His mouth nearly fell open when he caught sight of the beautiful blue eyes. Even through the black and blue bruise he could see the beautiful color that was staring at the ground. Dean couldn't pay attention to anything his friends were doing. He could only focus on the beautiful boy standing in front of him. It wasn't until those blue eyes met his did Dean realize what was happening. His friends were beating this poor kid senseless. What was his name? Cas- something. Everything else happened so fast. Al and Az dropped him to the ground, and Crowley began to walk down the hall. Right before Dean turned the corner he looked back to see the kid clutching his sides and breathing heavily. It was this guys first day and he was already going home with bruises. For some reason Dean couldn't understand why he felt sympathy for the kid, but he did. It frustrated him, so he turned the corner and walked to the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything guys. I really appreciate it. I can't believe I got this done in a day. Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up to you I promise.


	3. Alone

Cas' head ached while he sat at the lunch table hunched of the soggy grilled cheese sandwich he bought but didn't eat. His entire body was sore and bruised, and it took all of Cas' power not to use his grace. He knew high school was bad, but he didn't know that he was already the target just because he was new. High school was going to be hell for Cas, especially if Crowley kept up with the beatings. He didn't think he could last that long. Cas jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. His pulse quickened and his heart was beating profusely in his chest. "Castiel are you alright?" Cas let out a deep breath once he realized it was just Charlie. He slowly moved his shoulder out from under her hand.  
"Y-Yeah Charlie I'm fi-fine" Cas stuttered. "I just don't like people touching me."  
"That's not what I meant but good to know." She took a seat next to him. "I meant are you okay. I can see that Crowley's misfits decided to take it out on the new kid."  
"Oh...uh yeah I'm fine," Cas tried to keep the tears in but they silently slipped down his cheeks. "I guess I am just a sh-shiny new toy." he smiled half-heartedly. He was full on crying now. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but he couldn't.  
"Cas... I am going to take your arm and lead you to the bathroom to get you cleaned up. Is that alright." Charlie said quietly. Cas nodded, and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, Charlie made sure the girls bathroom was empty before locking the door. She turned to Cas and slowly began dabbing his face with a damp paper towel. Cas had calmed down, and sat on the sink quietly. It only took about five minutes to clean his face because a majority on the injuries were bruises on his face, and stomach. Cas tried to keep from wincing as Charlie put her hand on his wings to lead him out, but he didn't work. He took in a sharp breath. "Cas let me check your back." 

Castiel's eyes widened, "no... it is alright." It was bad enough that he had already been beaten up, but he couldn't let his stupid secret get out. That would clearly only make things worse for him.  
"Cas please." Charlie began lifting his trench coat of to get to his back, but Cas pulled away. He had to lie, and fast, or he wasn't going to convince her to stop.  
"No its just a bruise where you put your hand. It will be alright." He smiled as convincingly as he could.  
"Alright, but lets go class starts in a few minutes." Cas pulled on his trench coat and walked out the door to his art class. Hopefully the day couldn't get any worse.

* * * *

Art was Cas' last class of the day and the only one he ever looked forward to. When he was younger all his time was spent moving around, and since he wasn't allowed outside, Castiel learned to draw. He wasn't very good, but after eight years of practice Castiel thought he got pretty good. He was sitting in the back of the classroom with his back to the corner when class started. Cas had learned to channel his feelings out through his drawings after the incident involving a neighbor and a cat. (He's not supposed to talk about it.) Anyway, it was five minutes into class when Cas heard someone enter late, but he didn't bother to look up because he was really immersed in the drawings of people pointing and laughing at him with his wings exposed. In doing so Cas didn't feel a body get into the empty seat beside him. It wasn't until he felt someone staring at him did Cas look up. He slammed his sketchbook closed and looked down at the ground. Sitting no more than three feet away was Dean, the Adonis himself. "What was that you were just drawing because it was really cool?" Dean's voice was a heavenly as the rest of his body, and it left Cas speechless. Cas looked up at Dean, silently stood, and walked out the classroom door, sketchbook long forgotten. Cas walked to the bathroom to try to figure himself out. He had never been really good at figuring out feelings, but his emotions were all over the place, and he was going to need to figure it out if he was going to be able to survive art class. At the moment, Cas was feeling confused, frightened, angry, hurt, and something tingly he hadn't ever felt before. God why was he so screwed up. Cas spent a good ten minutes in the boy's bathroom before he finally decided that he was just going to ignore Dean. He opened the door and walked back to class hoping this was the right way to go. When he sat back down, he noticed that his sketchbook was closed on the desk still, but for some reason it was a few inches closer to Dean than he remembered. 'oh well' he thought 'I must have moved when I rushed out.' He grabbed the sketchbook, turned away from Dean, and continued his drawing./p>

* * * * 

Dean spent the entire lunch sneaking glances at the bruised boy sitting alone in the corner. From what Dean could see the guy was hunched over clutching at his sides, his shoulders shaking. Was he crying? Dean and his friends usually made kids cry, but for some reason Dean didn't ever want to see the kid cry again. It angered him to see the boy so upset. It wasn't until about halfway through the lunch period that he noticed a red-headed girl go over and sit next to him. Dean would know that red hair anywhere. Dean and Charlie were best friends freshman year before Dean ditched her for Crowley, so when Dean saw her comforting the new kid it struck something in Dean. That was the exact same way Charlie comforted Dean when Dean would have a breakdown on his mother's birthday. Crowley wasn't so gentle. Dean was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the bell had rung and Charlie and Cas were long gone.

Dean had art next, the only class he ever enjoyed. He was five minutes late after running from the cafeteria. He walked into class and immediately noticed the tan trench coat that belonged to the brown haired sex god that was the new kid. Dean realized he really needed to learn the guy's name. He walked to the only available seat in the class which just so happened to be next to the new guy. He sat down hoping the kid would look up, but the kid was too busy drawing something in his sketchbook. Dean leaned over to sneak a peek, and was amazed at what he saw. Taking up an entire sketchbook page was a drawing of a kid with beautiful large black angel-like wings. Surrounding him were people standing by walls and lockers pointing and laughing. Dean looked at the rest of the drawing and noticed the face of the boy with the wings. In his expression Dean could see pain, sadness, but the most prominent emotion Dean could see was fear. For some reason this picture, drawn by the boy with the blue eyes and no name, reminded Dean of what high school really was, a place where even if you are a little different you will be treated like some sort of alien. Dean moved his eyes from the drawing to the artist. Blue eyes, as Dean was calling him until he found out the boy's real name, was bent over the sketchbook with a concentrated look on his face. When blue eyes looked up he slammed the book closed and looked to the floor. "What was that you were drawing because it was really cool?" Dean asked trying to break the awkward moment. Without a word, blue eyes looked up at Dean, stood, and walked out the door, leaving his sketchbook behind.

Dean was so frustrated. He couldn't understand what it was about this guy that made nearly swoon for the guy. Dean had been with guys before, but none of them had had that effect on him. Off the top of his head, Dean could name at least five things about the new guy that made his knees weak and his heart flutter. The top of that list being his eyes. There was just something about them that seemed that they were staring into Dean's soul. It was then that Dean realized the boy's black sketch book was still lying shut on the table beside. He inched it a few inches closer, and opened it up. Decorating all pages were intricate drawings of many different things. There were trees and animals, and many delicately written quotes from books. Dean was awe struck. As he flipped through the pages, he stopped at one that caught most of his attention. The background was filled with mostly black and dark blue. The sky seemed to be streaked with meteors falling to the Earth. At the bottom of the page, there lay a single person, eyes closed, with her arms out by her side. Beneath her on the pavement lay a dark outline of wings. The woman in the picture looked surprisingly like Cas. The same dark brown hair and pale skin with a similar face shaped. He studied the drawing a little more and then turned the page. The only thing on the page behind were six words written in scribbly letters 'in loving memory of my mother.' As Dean looked at the page he noticed little markings where it seemed drops of water had spilled on the page. The next page was of something he recognized. Taking up nearly the full width of the page was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, shiny and black, in all her glory. The next page consisted of more sad drawings. A boy crouched bleeding on the floor. A person crying into their arms. The same boy screaming with tear tracks down his face. In all the expressions there was sadness, pain, and a little bit of anger. Dean realized that these were fairly new because the pencil smeared when he turned the page. The next was the drawing he had seen earlier. The angel boy walking through the crowd as they laughed and pointed at him. There was something about these drawings that Dean didn't understand. All he new was that the blue eyed boy was in pain, and Dean never wanted to see him hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been really busy with school, and sports, and a whole lot of crap. I'm sorry please don't hurt me I will try to have the next chapter posted within the next few weeks.


	4. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started so I will write as much as I can throughout the week and add to the chapters as I go. Please let me know what you think because this is my first fanfic so its a big deal. Criticism is welcome. Thanks for the support guys i really appreciate it. I should be getting a lot done with the fic in the next few months.

Art class was hell to say the least. Cas would start a new drawing to express emotion, end up furiously scribbling it out, then regret it after he calmed himself down. Cas was so confused, not only were his emotions running all over the place, but Dean was constantly starting at him and Cas couldn't figure out why. Earlier that day the guy let his friends best him senseless. Just thinking about it made his wings ache more. Throughout the class, Cas constantly checked the clock hoping to beat Dean's friends out before the bell so he could avoid another beating. Cas had finally turned his back completely to Dean and was now focusing on redrawing the impala he spotted at the park and in the parking lot. He was putting the finishing touches on it when the bell rang. Cas jumped out of his seat, grabbed his sketchbook and backpack, and was out the door before Dean even registered that the bell had rung.

* * * * 

Dean was sitting in art class trying not to stare at the blue-eyed boy sitting next to him and failing. The guy had ended up turning completely sideways in his chair halfway through the class. Dean couldn't blame him. Dean let his friends beat the crap out of the kid this morning. Dean was trying to finish his own drawings that he had started earlier that day, but he just ended up turning the page and starting a new one. Dean was halfway finished when he finally registered what he was drawing. One his page were two beautiful blue eyes that Dean automatically knew belonged to the boy next to him.Dean looked over at him and noticed his new drawing that the boy started after scribbling out the first five. Dean recognized his car being the center of attention, but in the background, Dean could recognize his house. Just then the bell rang, and the boy was out of the room before Dean could even get out of his seat.

Dean was at his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around was greeted by a slap to the face. Standing three feet away was none other than Charlie. "How dare you Winchester! That kid has never once been in a public school and you beat the shit out of him! I thought you were better than that Dean! I don't even know who you are anymore" she turned around. "I'm ashamed to have ever been your friend." With that last sentence she stomped away.  
"What did the lesbian want?" Crowley was walking up to Dean.  
"She was just giving me shit for beating up the new kid." In all honesty, Dean felt like shit for doing that. There was just something about him that made Dean's stomach flutter. By now the rest of Dean's 'friends' were there.  
"speaking of which" Crowley smiled "look who is coming down the hall." Dean followed Crowley's gaze see a familiar brown sex hair and baggy tan trench coat.Crowley turned to the group and gave a malicious smile. Turning on his heels, Crowley began to walk toward the unsuspecting boy. Dean reluctantly followed the group to behind where blue eyes was pulling books out of his locker and shoving them into his bag. Dean watched as Alastair grabbed the boy by the shoulders, and slammed him back into the locker back first. Dean watched as the kids backpack flew across the now empty hallway, contents falling out and littering the hallway. "Hello there Asstiel." Alastair gave the kid the fakest smile Dean had ever seen, and Dean has seen many. "How was the first day of school?" Crowley chuckled as Alastair continued, "not looking so hot there buddy are you alright." Dean noticed that the entire time Cas stared at the ground keeping his back as far from the locker as possible. Meg stepped forward. "He asked you a question. She punched him in the chin, splitting his other lip. "Dean, sweetheart, I think the new kid needs to be taught that he needs to answer when he is spoken to." she turned to the group, "What do you guys think?" It was then that everyone,except Dean, pounced on the new kid. Even Crowley who almost never participates got a few punches and kicks in. Meg turned back to Dean, and everyone stopped. "Dean this kid-" "My name's Castiel." Cas interrupted with a wheeze. "No one asked you" Meg snarled. "C'mon Dean he needs one of your wicked right hooks." Dean looked around the group finally landing on Castiel to surprisingly find the swollen eyes already trained on him. Dean gave in a landed a right hook right to Castiel's side. This lasted for about two more minutes before Crowley and everyone got bored and walked away laughing. 

* * * *

Cas was curled up in a ball in the middle of the hallway sobbing uncontrollably. He clutched at his back trying to give his wings any sort of pressure release. His grace itched to heal him, and Cas had to completely focus to keep from bursting with grace. Cas tried to get up off the ground, his fight or flight instinct telling him to flee, but Cas couldn't move. He couldn't just stay here all night. He carefully pulled out his phone and pressed one on his speed dial. It didn't take long for Gabe to pick up "Cas where are you? You should have been home already." Cas couldn't speak, so he just continued to sob into the phone "Cas! Answer me dammit!"  
"Sc-school" Cas sobbed. "C-can you pick me up?" he cried harder.  
"Okay Cas I'm coming." Cas heard the house door slam through the receiver. "Hang in there okay."

It took Gabe five minutes to get there "Oh my gosh Cas." Gabe quickly grabbed Cas' stuff. "I'm going to put this in the car and then I'll come back ." Gabe ran out of the school only to come back about two minutes."I am going to carry you to the car okay?"  
"W-wings" Cas stuttered.  
"I know Cas." Gabe picked him up and carried him to the car.

It was a five minute drive back to the house. Gabe carried Cas up the stairs to the tiny bathroom and set him on the sink. "alright" Gabe said taking off the trench coat "let's heal you."  
"No!" Cas yelled and hopped down. "I can't show up tomorrow after two beatings looking normal. People will suspect something." Cas sat back down. "I don't want to be a freak for the rest of my life Gabe."  
"Alright Cas. I understand. Let me at least clean up the blood." It took Gabe to clean up Cas' face and arms. "Take your shirt off let's unbind your wings and see the damage." Cas stripped his shirt and unbound his wings. "Oh my God, Cas." Cas' entire back was black and blue, and his wings were bent at odd angles and sore. "Let me heals these for you Cas. No ones gonna notice." Cas nodded and in not time his wings were back to normal, and most of his back was fixed. "alright you want to talk about it?"  
"Nope" Cas grabbed his backpack off the floor, walked to his room, and shut the door.

* * * *

Cas sat in his room the entire night working on homework and trying not to cry out in pain every time he shifted positions. He didn't know pain could feel this strong. He didn't like it, but if he was going to be the school punching bag for the next year and a half he was going to need to get used to it. Gabe brought him dinner around 6:30. "Can you at least gibe me some information." Gabe was nearly pleading. "I don't want to see you hurt." Gabe smiled sadly.  
"I know Gabe. It doesn't really matter though. Kids always like the shiny new toys. I guess they just have to get bored of me." Cas looked to the ground "I appreciate what you do for me Gabe. You're barely 22 and you have to look after your little brother. I am sorry I am such a burden. I made you leave work to pick me up, and it's only your fourth day. I'm sorry Gabe. You lost your childhood because of me. I-I am sorry I got mom and dad killed, and I am sorry you got stuck with your annoying little brother that is too fucked up to do anything." Cas sobbed clinging to his brother. "I'm sorry I'm sorry."  
"Cas, don't you dare think that I lost my childhood looking after you. Anna and I have been doing it for years, and we enjoy it. Maybe you are not the picture of mental health, but that doesn't mean we don't love you. Yes I just got a job, and I am struggling to get enough pay, but you should focus on school and making friends." Gabe said rubbing Cas' shoulder.   
"Thanks Gabe." Cas wiped his eyes and sniffled one last time.  
"One more thing Cas." Gabe looked to his brother. "Don't ever think Mom and Dad's death is your fault. Ever. It was on all of us alright. I know you miss her, and I'm sorry you only got seven years with them. Please don't blame yourself." Cas nodded. "Alright Cas finish your homework." With that Gabe left the room. 

* * * *

Dean felt like shit when he got home from school. He had beat up the new kid just because he didn't want to seem weak in front of his friends. Dean was a coward, and he knew it. The kid, Castiel he thought his name was, had no idea what school was like, and Dean's friends just taught him that school was a place to fear. Dean hated himself for that. He spent the whole drive home thinking of ways he could have said no to his friends, but Dean knows he never would because he wants to keep his place at the top of the food chain. Everyone feared him at school, except for Jo who knew Dean most of his life, and Dean enjoyed that. Dean knew it was a selfish reason, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He arrived home after the five minute drive, and parked his baby in the middle of the driveway. Luckily, John's car was gone. Who knew how long he would be gone this time. Dean grabbed his bag of the seat next to him and walked into the house. "Hey Sammy." Sam was sitting at the kitchen table working on his homework. Dean set baby's keys on the table and went to the kitchen.   
"Hey Dean." Sam looked up from his homework and smiled.   
"How's the homework?" Dean replied finally deciding on a beer.   
"Good, I finished it." Sam closed his book. "Dean I heard some people moved into the Johnson's old place around the corner, and I was wondering if we could bake them some cookies or something." Sam looked at Dean with those puppy dog eyes that he knew Dean just couldn't say no to.   
"Fine we can make cookies." Dean sighed. "Whatever you want bitch."  
"Jerk." With that they began to make cookies.


	5. Welcome Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was really short so, i am going to try to make this one extra long. I really hope you are enjoying it.

Cas had stayed shut up in his room the entire night. It was now 6:30 and he was pacing his floor trying to keep his eyes off of candy apple green eyes and freckles. There was just something in Dean's eyes that Cas just can't ignore. This morning after the first beating Dean looked back with something like sympathy and even regret. During the second beating Dean had hesitated. Cas recognize the sympathy in Dean's eyes as he kicked and punch him. Cas didn't understand why, but it almost seemed that Dean didn't want to hurt him. Cas sat down and tried to figure out the other thing plaguing his mind.

Dean mad Cas feel things. Things Cas hadn't ever felt before, and it was confusing the shit out of him. Cas didn't know what it was, but when Dean and him locked eyes Cas' stomach fluttered, and his heart began to pound. It was new and exciting and frightening all at the same time. Cas didn't like it. New things were scary and unpredictable. Things that were unpredictable led to bad things. Cas didn't want anymore bad things in his life. Cas sunk to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He tried to control his breathing. He didn't want to have another panic attack. He let his mind wonder to the green eyes surrounded by a constellation of freckles. He didn't realize it, but he had quit panicking. Thinking about Dean calmed him down. Shit he was screwed. 

Cas heard a knock at the door. He heard Gabe's muffled voice and then two others that he didn't recognized. Cas began pacing again. Did he want to go down and see who it was? Did he want to stay shut away and not socialize? He decided that he was going stay in his room because he wasn't in any shape to go talk to people. After five minutes the muffled voices still hadn't left, so Cas let curiosity get the better of him and he stumbled down the stairs. He walks into the living room and stops dead in his tracks. Staring back at him was a pair of candy apple green eyes.

* * * *

Dean and Sam sit on the counter and joke around as they wait for the last sheet of cookies to finish. Sam gets a face full of flour right as the oven dings, and Dean jumps off the counter to get them before Sam can retaliate. They unload the cookies form the tray and put the on a cheap plastic plate to give to the new neighbors. Plastic wrap is put over the top of the cookies to try to keep them fresh, warm, and protected from the chilly winter air outside. Dean puts the dirty dishes in the sink to do later and quickly wipes down the counter in case John comes home before they get back. Dean doesn't want to have to deal with that today. With the plate of cookies safe in the arms of Sam, the boys grab their coats and head out the door. 

The chilly winter air doesn't shock them as much. Usually their house is the same temperature because John always forgets to pay the electricity bills. Dean and Sam walk side by side occasionally hip checking the other in a playful way. They walk parallel to the park across the street to their house and they can see the frost on the grass of the park. They round the corner, and immediately cross the street over to the side where the Johnson's old place is. "What do you think they'll be like?" Sam asked breaking the silence that had been present since they stepped out of the door.  
"I dunno Sam. I haven't met them. Hopefully they aren't serial killers or something" Dean chukled "if they were they would catch you first." Dean smiled to his brother and playfully shoved him into the street.  
"They would not" Sam whined.  
"Yes they would, bitch."  
"Jerk." Dean ruffled Sam's hair as they approached the porch of the house. Same reached out and tentatively knocked on the door. As Sam fixed his hair the door opened, and a small man about 5'6'' stood in the doorway. The man pulled a sucker from his lips.  
"Can I help you?" the man raised his eyebrow at the brothers.  
"Yeah I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy" Dean pointed to his brother standing next to him. "We live around the corner and we heard you moved in so we brought you cookies." Sam held the plate out to the man who stood expressionless.  
The man broke out into a smile. "well come on in. I don't want you two to freeze to death." He grabbed the cookies and stepped aside to allow them in "I'm Gabriel by the way." Gabe took their coats and set them on the counter. The cookies were put on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Grab a seat boys I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Gabe winked at Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother's dumbfounded expression. Dean and Sam sat on the couch while Gabe took the loveseat next to it.  
"So Gabe when did you move in?" Sam was initiating the conversation. Always the curious one.  
"I moved in with my brother a few days ago." Gabe said as he took a cookie.  
"You have a brother?" Dean asked wondering why it seemed like no one else lived in the house.  
"Yeah, but he isn't very social, so I don't expect you will get to meet him."  
"How old is your brother?" Sam asked with honest curiosity.  
"16, but he will be 17 in May." Gabe said taking another cookie.  
"Oh he is the same age as Dean." Sam said. "If he doesn't have any friends Dean will hang out with him. Right Dean?' In all honesty Sam didn't know what Dean did at school. Dean didn't want him to know. He couldn't let his brother find out that Dean was a coward who took his anger out on innocent kids. Sam would be ashamed. So Dean did what any rational person would do.  
"Yeah sure of course." In that moment they heard a door open upstairs. Dean looked in that direction as he heard feet coming down. As the person reached the landing he froze, and Dean understood why. Staring back at Dean were the piercing blue eyes that belonged to the new kid Cas-something. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at him. His face was swollen and his lip was busted in two different places. He had two black eyes, and he put most of his weight on his left foot. Dean didn't like to see him this way. His friends had completely tore him apart. Dean didn't want to be in this house anymore.

* * * *

"Well look who decided to come out of the batcave. Cassie this is Sam and Dean" Gabe said motioning to the brothers sitting on the couch. "Sam, Dean, this is my brother Castiel." Castiel stayed right where he was. "Castiel don't be rude. Shake hands." Gabriel's voice was demanding but soft. He knew how much Cas hated being social. Cas took a few steps forward and shook hands with Dean keeping his eyes trained on the floor. He moved on to Sam without so much as a glance at Dean.  
"Hello." Cas said finally looking up. "My name is Castiel. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands, and Cas moved to sit on the arm of the loveseat Gabriel was in. The four of them got into great conversation. Well it was more like the three of them with Castiel speaking up once in a while. 

The conversation had ceased and been replaced with and awkward silence, so Sam tried to save it "Castiel, what happened to your face?" Cas looked up suddenly very aware of how he looked. To Sam he must seem really strange with a beat up face and swollen lips. Castiel looked up and met Dean's eye for the first time that night, and saw fear. Dean's pleading eyes told Cas that Sam didn't know, and as much as he hated Dean he wasn't going to ruin his relationship with Sam. He knew how it felt to be disowned and left by the entire family.  
All Cas could say was "I had a bad first day." With that he said goodnight and went back to his room.

"I'm sorry about that he isn't very social. He was home schooled most of his life. Never really had a chance to learn proper social skills."  
"No it's alright" Dean replies. "We should be going anyway. Thanks Gabe it was great to meet you."  
"Yeah, you as well Dean-o. Have a great night Sammy boy." Dean and Sam quietly left the house, and began their walk around the block.

* * * * 

Cas woke with at start at the sound of his alarm going off. It was seven o'clock already. Cas doesn't remember falling asleep, but he is aware of the throbbing pain in his back and the ache of his wings. He couldn't sit up it hurt so bad. He forgot to take his shirt off before going to sleep, and now his wings are feeling the full force of the beating from the day before. "GAAABBBEE" Cas yelled hoping his brother would hear him yelling. Thirty seconds later Cas heard the running of feet up the stairs.   
"Cas, what is it what's wrong?" Gabe was panting.  
"My back hurts Gabe. I can't get up."   
"Oh Cassie. Let me help." Gabe carefully rolled Cas onto his stomach. GAbe hovered a hand close to Cas and healed the remainder of the injuries of the night before. "There you go. Cassie please be careful. I don't want you to be hurt."  
"Thanks, Gabe, and I will try."  
"Okay now hurry up or you are going to be late."

Cas got ready for school, and actually made it to school twenty minutes early. Within the first five minutes of Cas being at school, Charlie was already pouncing on him. "Heya Castiel."  
Cas smiled "Hello Charlie."   
Cas closed his locker, and him and Charlie spent the next ten minutes talking about anything and everything. The first bell rang, and Cas turned to walk away. "Castiel, wait. My friends asked me to invite you to sit with us at lunch."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah of course. I will meet you at lunch." Charlie gave him a quick hug and then skipped away to her first class. Cas smiled because for the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. He never knew what having friends felt like. Cas walked to class smiling more than he had in a few years. He never wanted this feeling to end.


	6. For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school is in full swing now, and I don't know how often I will be able to write. You guys may only get a paragraph a week. I don't know. I will try my hardest to write often. Please bear with me.  
> Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying it, and comments are not only welcomed but also appreciated. Please any feedback will help me improve this fic. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL

Cas' classes went by in blur. He spent the morning going over what he would say at lunch when he met Charlie and her friends. Cas hadn't ever had friends before, so he was worried he would do something wrong and screw up. Cas spent much of his time worrying that he would screw up that when it was time for lunch he didn't want to eat with Charlie. When the bell rang for lunch, he grabbed his food and sat at the corner table again. He didn't want to mess up, so it was better to just not go. He was picking at the fruit cup he had grabbed when he felt a body sit down next to him. "Castiel, what are you doing over here? I told you that my friends would like to meet you."  
"Charlie it's not that I don't want to, but what if I screw up?" Cas looked up "I never had friends before." Cas looked back down at his feet.  
"Castiel, just be yourself. I know they will like you." Charlie put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon they are waiting."  
Cas grabbed his stuff and let Charlie lead him to the table full of her friends. "Guys this is Castiel. He is new here." Charlie gestured for Cas to sit down next to her on the bench. "Castiel this is Jo, Garth, Kevin, Benny, and Tessa" Charlie said gesturing to each of her friends. Cas gave a little wave and stared at the table. God, was he nervous.  
"Hello" the other five said at the same time. Cas looked up and was surprised to find all eyes on him.  
"So Castiel, where did you move from?" Jo was honestly curious, and tried to make the table less awkward.  
"Well we moved around a lot. My family lived in RV's so we never really stayed in one place." Cas cast his eyes downward again. "It wasn't til about two weeks ago when we got the chance to settle down." "That must've sucked." Charlie replied. "Yeah moving around was really hard, so I was homeschooled just to make it easier." Cas kept his eyes on his food doing everything he could ignoring the memories that came along. "Well Castiel no need to dwell on the past right." This time it was Tessa who spoke. Tessa took his hands in hers. "We will be your friends now." "Really?" Cas snapped his head up. He couldn't believe he actually had friends. "Of course," Charlie nudged his shoulder "but that name of yours is a mouthful isn't it?" Charlie grinned, "hmm we need to do something about that." She looked him up and down and nodded. "What about Cas?" "Cas?" "Yeah as a nickname. Because Castiel is not only hard to say but it sounds like some Biblical angel type name." "Well it is. All my siblings are named after angels." "Interesting. Anyway, Cas," she raised her eyebrows "do you like it?" "Yeah Charlie. Yeah I do" Cas said with genuine smile on his face. The bell that signified that end of lunch rang, and Charlie, Cas, and her friends--no, his friends--got up and exited the cafeteria. For the first time in his miserable life, Cas actually felt like he belonged. 

* * * *

Dean hated school with every fiber of his being. Being forced to sit in cramped classrooms while being taught things that he didn't care about constantly put him in a bad mood. The only part besides art that he like was lunch. He hated his friends, but at least he had a reputation. He was sitting with Crowley and the rest of the gang when he noticed a certain brown haired, blue-eyed sex god walk into the café, buy a fruit cup, and return to the abandoned lunch table in the back corner of the room. He watched the boy pick at his food for five minutes before Charlie sneaks next to him. They talk for a minute or so before they both get up and walk over to the table that Charlie always sits at. 

Dean watches throughout the entire lunch as the new kid talks and laughs with all of Dean's old friends. Dean doesn't like tot think about how he ditched that group for Crowley. He doesn't even know why he did it. It was too late now though. He watches the group with saddened eyes wishing he wasn't such a screw up. He missed them all. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch he abruptly stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like the first chapter. I've been wanting to write this forever. I will try to have it updated within a few days.


End file.
